


Wicked Crows

by Greathornedowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greathornedowl/pseuds/Greathornedowl
Summary: When Yachi gets a job as a hostess at a high-end BDSM club, Hinata gets thrown into a world he never imagined he would be a part of. His adorable innocence is just too appealing to the kinky, dominant, seriously HOT guys that work the club. They want to show him everything. Hinata is the sun after all, and he discovers he loves being at the center of it all.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Everyone/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tanaka Saeko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 132
Kudos: 605
Collections: Basically Kagehina





	1. Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first BDSM fic!  
> This was inspired by the incredible premise set by THIS fic by about_30_ninjas:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521853  
> I’m sooo excited to see where the author takes that one!
> 
> I couldn’t help but agree that there isn’t enough Hinata harem BDSM out there.  
> I loved the concept of Yachi and Hinata being roommates and Yachi getting a job at a kink club, and so THIS FIC was born!  
> Disclaimer: All characters in this fic are 18+ and I do not own any of these characters

“It’s a BDSM club.”

Hinata stared at Yachi. She was a vibrant and spontaneous girl, so Hinata was used to being caught off guard by her antics... but nothing could have prepared him for  _ that _ sentence.

“O-Okay” he stuttered. “Did you get hired as a hostess or...?”

Yachi stifled a laugh.

“Oh my God, yes! Imagine if they put me on the floor and made me whip people! I would die.”

They both burst out laughing.

“Well, it sounds exciting. I’ve never been to one of those.” Hinata admitted.

“It was really intimidating when I first walked in, but then they had me watch some of the performers and...” Yachi blushed. “It was actually super hot.”

“Maybe this is your BDSM awakening!” Hinata quirked a brow.

“Not just me! You should totally come. It’s actually mostly gay.” Yachi playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

Now it was Hinata’s turn to flush crimson. He came out to Yachi in high school, but he was hardly comfortable enough to have very public, very kinky, very  _ gay _ sex in a crowded club.

“Ahhhh.. I don’t know if it’s my scene.” He said, embarrassed.

“Hmmm.. maybe not. You’re a good boy.” She winked.

They both laughed again and Hinata was reminded how much he enjoyed Yachi. He trusted her, and he had always loved visiting her at work when she was a hostess at cocktail bar downtown. If she was leaving that fancy bar for this club, it couldn’t be so bad, could it?

******

Oh it was bad. So bad.

The place itself was actually ridiculously fancy. The exterior was understated class. None of those gaudy neon signs that Hinata had been expecting. And it wasn’t in the red light district, it was actually in an absurdly wealthy area.

But once Hinata walked in, any ease he felt from the classy lobby vanished once he saw the man talking to Yachi.

He was striking. Tall and lean with raven black hair that fell into cold blue eyes.

When Yachi saw Hinata, her face spread in a smile and the man followed her gaze.

His icy glare assessed Hinata quickly and his intimidating aura had Hinata stopping in his tracks altogether.

“Tobio, this is my roommate, Hinata Shoyo.” Yachi introduced cheerfully.

“Hi” Hinata said nervously.

This dude was seriously intimidating.

“Hinata, this is my boss, Kageyama Tobio.”

Hinata’s smile faltered even more at the cold glare yachi’s  _ boss  _ was giving him.

“Maybe I should go-“ Hinata started.

“No! Please let me introduce you to my coworkers, they’re such a trip!” Yachi burst. “Can I?” 

She looked over at her scary boss without an ounce of fear. Holy shit, Hinata really admired her at the moment.

He nodded once and turned to Hinata.

“Please make yourself comfortable, Hinata. You are most welcome here.” He said formally and walked away.

Okay, that was weird.

_He was soooo hot_. 

GAH!! Did Hinata just think that? Maybe coming here was a bad idea.

“Yachi! Hey Hey Hey!!” A huge, seriously muscular man burst through the curtain and pulled Yachi into an affectionate headlock. 

Oh.. wow.  


He was dressed in nothing but black leather pants that fit him snugly enough to suggest wasn’t wearing any underwear. Silver hoops hung from his nipples and they kept catching the light in a way that Hinata just couldn’t stop looking at them. His hair was dark at the roots and streaked with silver. He had it spiked so high that it looked like he had horns. But somehow he pulled it off, he looked devilishly handsome as his eyes caught Hinata. He raised a suggestive brow.

“Is he yours Yachi, or can we play with him?” 

Yachi giggled.

“Don’t scare him! He’s my roommate. Hinata this is Bokuto! He’s my favorite dom!” She elbowed her coworker playfully in the ribs.

“Careful, Yachi! Keep saying that and I might have to switch teams just to be with you.” He pulled her into an energetic hug.

His eyes trailed up and down Hinata.

“Fuck, you’re so cute. You sub?” He asked hopefully.

“Oh. I don’t know, I’ve never actually—“ Hinata blushed.

Bokuto gasped.

“Oh my god! I  _ must _ be your first Dom. Please tell me you’ll come to me if you ever decide to throw vanilla to the side like the boring flavor it is!” 

Hinata laughed. Okay, this guy was actually epic.

“Okay.” Hinata agreed, he couldn’t help but match Bokuto’s contagious enthusiasm.

Bokuto whooped.

“Hear that Akaashi? I got a cute new sub.” Bokuto gushed at a serious, dark-haired man that was making his way towards them.

Okay, Bokuto was jock-hot, but this guy? He was  _ beautiful _ . He was tan and covered with lean muscles and, like Bokuto, was wearing nothing but leather pants. He was holding a black riding crop in one hand.  


When Akaashi and Bokuto’s eyes met, their expressions immediately changed. There was a scorching heat there. The chemistry was so palpable that Hinata had to look away.  


Wow, maybe these guys were a couple or something?

After several long, tense seconds, Akaashi looked over to Hinata and his lips quirked up in a smile.

“ _Very_ cute sub” he agreed.

“Akaashi, this is my roomie, Hinata.” Yachi introduced.

“A pleasure.” Akaashi actually took Hinata’s hand and brushed a kiss over his knuckles.

Never in his life did Hinata expect someone to pull a move like that on him. But Akaashi.. holy shit.. he did it so smoothly that Hinata was transfixed.

Akaashi’s smile held a satisfied edge as he pulled away. 

“Bokuto, I believe we have to get to work now.” Akaashi said lightly. And together they walked off.

Hinata’s face was still hot from the whole interaction.

“They’re super hot right?” Yachi whispered excitedly as they walked away.

“Yeah that was intense, are they a couple?” Hinata asked, acknowledging the leftover sexual tension that still hung in the air. 

“I don’t know.” Yachi thought about it for a second. “I don’t think so. They definitely have a vibe going on. But here at the club, they’re both Dom tops, so I’ve never seen them fuck eachother.”

“That’s surprising.” Hinata chimed, like he  _ totally _ understood all about BDSM relationships. Hah!

“Come on, let me show you everyone else!” Yachi tugged his arm and they made their way into the club.


	2. Akaashi

They stopped by the rooms so that Bokuto could get his paddles, crop, and whatever other props he might need tonight. The tension was still there. It stroked Akaashi’s arousal, made him want to go extra hard on whatever sub lay in his path tonight.

Bokuto’s golden eyes traveled hotly down Akaashi’s naked chest, roaming over his abs and down his v-line. Then lower.

Bokuto bit his lip and _fuck_ , Akaashi couldn’t help it. His leather pants felt tight as his dick got uncomfortably hard under Bokuto’s scrutiny.

Bokuto’s hand trailed down his own bare chest, teasing his nipple rings, and landed on the absurd bulge in his leather pants. 

The air was searing hot between them and Akaashi had to bite back a groan.

“We need to stop doing this to ourselves.” Akaashi huffed, his voice sounded like gravel. 

“Let me have you.” Bokuto purred.

Fuck, it was tempting. So fucking tempting. Akaashi’s mouth was watering at the prospect of submitting to him. But he couldn’t. It wasn’t who he was. Akaashi’s life was dominance. And he was a master of his craft. It would do no good for him to start losing his edge.

Looking at Bokuto now, sexy as fuck in his Dom gear, sharp leering smile still eating Akaashi up where he stood, he wondered if it would be worth it.

This is what happened when two dom tops wanted to fuck. 

Power play was about a give and take. And they were both takers.

To think this whole mess started because they both got drunk on New Years and ended up jerking each other off.

They were best friends, and coworkers. And maybe if they were slightly more vanilla, they would be lovers too. 

The concept of bottoming didn’t necessarily scare Akaashi, though he definitely preferred topping. It was the _submission_ that sent him running.

“Yachi’s roomie said he’d let me dom. Wanna help?” Bokuto said finally.

Akaashi smiled at the thought of the adorable, innocent looking ginger Yachi had introduced them to.

“Sounds like it would be his first time, you sure he’d want _two_ bossy fuckers around?”

Bokuto smiled wickedly.

“Hell yeah, that boy? Trust me, he’ll be very interested in having you there. He thought you were hot.” 

That lustful look flashed in Bokuto’s eyes again.

“I can’t blame him.” Bokuto said under his breath.

Now Akaashi did groan. His dick was ridiculously hard and the night hadn’t even started.

The correct answer was no. Akaashi shouldn’t add group play with Bokuto into the mix. But he loved seeing Bokuto fuck. And sharing that cute little sub between them? Akaashi was too weak to say no to that.

“Fine, I’ll help you show him a good time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be Hinata-centered but ahhhhhhhh it wouldn’t be complete without some serious BOKUAKA vibes now would it?!


	3. Hinata

“Oh my God, where do I even begin!” Yachi gushed as she dragged Hinata into an elevator and down to an enormous room. 

The lobby was so formal and classy that one would think this place could be a trendy bar, or even a sexy hotel. 

This room removed _all_ of that ambiguity.

This was, without a doubt, a sex dungeon.

Hinata had never seen so much leather and chains in one place before. There was some type of performance going on where a tall guy was elaborately tying a smaller guy to a chair with rope. Except, he was using the most complicated pattern of knots possible.

Hinata remembered learning some pretty involved knots while fishing with his father, but nothing like this.

“Holy shit, it’s almost.. art?” Hinata whispered.

“Super cool right? The tall guy with the crazy hair, that’s Kuroo. The rope stuff is called shibari and he’s really good at it. The guy he’s tying up is Kenma. He’s actually super quiet and serious. I think I remember Kuroo mentioning that they’re childhood friends. Kenma only does the performances with Kuroo. I’ve heard it takes a lot of trust.” Yachi added.

“No kidding” Hinata mused.

Kuroo was on his knees between Kenma’s legs now and running his tongue down the underside of Kenma’s dick.

“Ahh!” Kenma gasped. He was flushed and quivering. His eyes pleading for more.

An unexpected wave of heat trickled down Hinata’s spine. He never considered himself a voyeur, he barely even watched porn. But he couldn’t unglue his eyes from the scene before him. The low lighting and soft music was getting to him. The ambience was just so seductive that he couldn’t help but want sex.

The club was a little scary, but for some reason that only added to the appeal.

He averted his eyes from the performance before he could get a full-on erection.

He noticed Akaashi, the pretty guy from before, escorting a blindfolded, handcuffed man into a private room. Even from here, Hinata could see the desperate tremble of arousal rushing down the sub’s bare back.

“What are the rooms for?” Hinata asked Yachi, knowing full well the answer.

“Oh, each room has special furniture and props depending on what they’re going to do. The performances and events happen out here in the main play room. The private rooms are usually for the high rollers that want specific play done in privacy.” Yachi waggled her brows.

“Are there more performances?” Hinata asked curiously, chancing a look at Kuroo and Kenma on stage. Kuroo was deep throating Kenma now, as Kenma struggled against the restraints on his chest. The rope dug harshly into his pale skin, but it looked like that only took him higher. 

He came with a cry down Kuroo’s throat, his face flushed with heat, his toes curling up against the leg of the chair that his calves were tied to.

“Woah” Hinata gasped.

“Right?” Yachi nodded enthusiastically. “Let’s stay for one more, I think Iwaizumi and Oikawa are next, and they’re always super hot.”

While the performance wound down and Kuroo carefully untied Kenma, Hinata let his eyes sweep the room again.

His eyes landed on a terrifying, glaring, mountain of a man that stood with his arms crossed in the corner. Hinata could feel his serious intensity from across the room.

Scary..

Hinata stiffened and Yachi followed his gaze.

“Oh that’s Aone. He’s super intimidating but he’s a really good dom. He does lots of pain stuff.”

“Yeah, I can totally see that.” Hinata commented, immediately averting his eyes. 

But he felt a weighted gaze on him, and when he turned back to Aone again, the man was staring straight at Hinata.

Air left Hinata’s lungs in a rush.

Surely this guy wasn’t looking at him? Why would he? Hinata was just a spectator! 

The fierce glare on Aone’s face was only highlighted by the fact that he barely had eyebrows. His eyes trailed down Hinata’s body before coming back with the hottest, most sexually-charged look Hinata had ever seen directed at him.

Hinata nearly yelped at the realization that this scary stranger had somehow given him an erection.

Hinata’s spine straightened and he grabbed Yachi’s arm.

“I think I should go.” He gave her what he hoped looked like an apologetic smile.

Yachi sighed, “Yeah, I should probably get back to work. But come visit me more! I think you’ll love the guys here, they’re so great.” 

Hinata promised to see her at home as he scrambled out of there. It was only when he was finally in the privacy of his own shower that he acknowledge his very confused, very hard dick. 

_It’s a freaking sex club, it’s_ supposed _to turn you on._ Hinata told himself as he stared at his leaking cock.

_ No ones around, it’s okay. _

And that’s how Hinata spent the evening: getting himself off to sexy doms in leather pants, rope burns, and the scariest man he had ever seen.

There! Out of his system!  


Now he never had to set foot in that club again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laying the ground work! Hinata will be having kinky sex in no time! I tend to post chapters in bursts, hope that’s okay :) all comments/suggestions/requests are appreciated!


	4. Hinata

The clock couldn’t move any faster. It was rainy today and Hinata was only 20 minutes to freedom. 

In truth, it wasn’t too bad. He had gotten this job as a barista a few months ago, and it was actually a very mellow job. It was one of the more expensive coffee spots that made designs in the coffee and served them in pretty cups. So they didn’t have the same early-morning rushes he would get working at a Starbucks. 

He was actually really good at making a fancy leaf in the latte now.

“—-Tooru, please. This looks expensive, we can get a regular coffee down the street.”

“Iwa chan, come on! It’s fancy coffee! It’s soooo yummy.” 

An unbelievably handsome man tumbled through the door, dragging a reluctant dark-haired man in by the sleeve. Oh man,the dark haired guy was hot too. 

_This was ridiculous_. Ever since Hinata had left that club last week, he just couldn’t keep the horny down. The dark haired guy was all sexy and brooding, he almost reminded Hinata of Akaashi.

Hinata blushed just thinking about it.

“It’s fine, it will only be a few extra bucks, they probably have something sweet for Bokuto here.” A third voice rang out, and Akaashi himself stepped through the door.

Now Hinata flushed to his hairline.

“Akaashi—“ Hinata blurted out before he could stop himself.

“Akaashi! You didn’t tell me you had such cute friends!” The loud, handsome guy sauntered across the shop and leaned over the counter.

“Oikawa Tooru.” He introduced himself and offered his hand. Hinata shook it, still stunned silent.

“How do you know my friend Akaashi? He’s mean, keeping you all to himself.” Oikawa sighed.

“Oh no, I’m—“ Hinata started.

“Don’t pay him any mind, he’s harmless.” Akaashi interjected. 

Oikawa studied Hinata for a few seconds and a wide grin split his face.

“Oh! I know who you are! You’re Yachi’s little roommate right? Bokuto couldn’t stop talking about an adorable little red head.”  
Oikawa jumped with glee.

“Ahh.. yes, that’s me.” Hinata was so embarrassed. Three tall, sexy guys we’re giving him their undivided attention. It was overwhelming.

“Hey Hinata, I’m here! You’re good to go!” Yamaguchi said as he bubbled in, tying his apron.

Oh no, what a bad day for Yamaguchi to be freaking early.

Oikawa gasped. 

“You’re off right now? Oh you _have_ to come with us!” 

“Oh, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Hinata racked his brain for excuses. “I’m sure that boss guy doesn’t want me coming around for free all the time.”

Akaashi raised a brow at that.

“Oh Tobio? Yachi didn’t tell you? He said you could have a guest pass, but only during slow season.”

Oikawa waggled his brows. “Oh wow, you must’ve made quite the impression. Boss man is _not_ so easily swayed. He must be curious about you.”

“I-I don’t think..” Hinata stuttered. 

“Give it a shot.” The other dark-haired guy said, low and assertive.

Hinata’s back straightened immediately.

The strangers lips quirked up in a satisfied smirk.

“It’s less intimidating the second time,” he purred. His eyes sharpened. “Though still intimidating.”

_ Ummmm? Wow. Am I hard right now? _

Hinata’s brain was scrambled eggs. He clocked out and said bye to Yamaguchi, all on autopilot. Then let himself get dragged to a place he promised himself he would not be going back to.


	5. Yachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi sees all.

* * *

Yachi loved her job. The environment, the people, even the uniform made her feel super cool. It was a slinky, tight black dress that made the most of her cleavage. She never wore something so sexy in her normal life.

It was still early and her boss was walking over with his usual serious expression.

“Hey Yachi! When’s your cute friend coming back?” Bokuto burst through the curtains with his usual enthusiasm.

If she hadn’t been looking straight at Kageyama, she would’ve missed it. But she was, so she caught the uncharacteristically stunned and interested look that crossed his face before he was able to school his features.

_Oooooooh whattttttt?_ Was Kageyama interested in Hinata? Yachi had to stop herself from bursting out laughing. Leave it to innocent little Hinata to have all these big, dominant men begging.

“I haven’t mentioned the guest pass thing yet. I think he was a little intimidated, but that’s to be expected I guess.”

Bokuto deflated slightly, and the sight was so adorable that Yachi just had to reassure him.

“Give him time, I think curiosity will get the best of him and he’ll come visit again.” She winked.

“Yeah! Tell him he should. Tell him Akaashi is down to join in on the introduction too.” Bokuto waggled his brows.

A laugh escaped her lips.

“Oh man, I’ll tell him, but only because I need to see the look on his face when I do.” Yachi laughed.

Kageyama watched the interaction stiffly, his face passive.

“Well, I trust that your friend will be in excellent hands.” He nodded. 

He left without another word.

“What was _that_?” Bokuto said, looking at Kageyama’s retreating back.

“I’m not sure” Yachi said. But she definitely had a theory.

“By the way, you and Akaashi share?” She asked, changing the subject.

Bokuto took the bait.

“Not usually, no. But he agreed to do it if it was your friend, so I’m kind of excited.”

“I always wanted to ask.. are you guys a thing?” Yachi said tentatively. “Because you guys give off heat like  _ woah _ .”

Bokuto laughed.

“It’s dumb. I mean, we’ve been best friends for the longest. We have so much in common. We got into doming together. But I guess maybe we’re.. too alike?” 

“So no one wants to be the sub bottom?” Yachi said before thinking better of it. Yikes! This job was making her lose her filter.

Luckily, Bokuto boomed out laughter.

“Hey! You can Dom from the bottom too!”

“I guess that’s true, I always thought about that when it came to Nishinoya.” Yachi added.

“Perfect example.” Bokuto nodded. “But no, it’s not that. I don’t know.. At this point I don’t think either of us is ready to relinquish control like that. Plus, once sex gets involved, friendships can get complicated. Working here makes you pretty open minded, so maybe we can handle that dynamic better than most, but we’re all human, we all have.. feelings.”

He looked away then and Yachi saw an odd vulnerability cross his features. 

She got the feeling he was desiring Akaashi more than he was letting on, but that wasn’t any of her business.

“Well, I hope it works out.” She said lightly.

“Hey, can you give Akaashi a call for me and tell him that if he’s getting coffee to get me one too? I left my phone in the dressing room because these pants don’t have pockets.” Bokuto said, effectively changing the subject.

“Sure thing!” Yachi said. 

“Too late” Oikawa’s voice rang out across the lobby as he sauntered in.

Iwaizumi, Akaashi and — _Hinata?!_ — walked in.

Yachi quirked a brow. 

“Hey there Mister it’s-not-my-scene.” She teased Hinata.

“Stop, they’re _convincing_!” He blushed.

A mischievous grin spread on Bokuto’s face. 

“Come with me.” Bokuto said low, “I don’t think you got to see the private rooms last time.” 

Heat trickled down Yachi’s spine. Oh man, these guys were _good_. Poor Hinata, he had no hope. The way Hinata’s lips partedand his eyes widened only confirmed that he was putty in their hands.

Maybe she should have a stronger stance on the corruption of her dear roommate. But Hinata looked completely enthralled, and who was she to deny her friend a good time with some super hot guys? The club was a safe environment and the rules for play were strict. Everyone followed them and had a great time.

Hinata let Bokuto tug him towards the curtain. Bokuto leaned his big body over and tugged Akaashi with them too. 

The smirk on Iwaizumi’s face as he watched them go spoke volumes.

Yachi couldn’t help but feel curious. Maybe she’d give this stuff a try one day too.


	6. Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! The sex we ordered! (btw I want you to just operate under the assumption that safe words, etc. was explained to Hinata on the walk, I just couldn’t find an elegant way to work it in lmfao.)
> 
> AMAZING NSFW artwork of this chapter by @Zumiiwa in the end notes!!!

“You ready?” Akaashi gave Hinata his prettiest grin and the boy blushed.

Oh, Akaashi was gonna enjoy this way too much. He could feel Bokuto’s eyes on him and it made him want to put on a show.

“Bokuto’s hot as fuck when he gets teased” he whispered in Hinata’s ear. “Let’s get him all revved up.”

Akaashi scraped his teeth down Hinata’s neck then took his mouth in a deep, luscious kiss. Hinata moaned, completely melting into him.

A perfect little submissive.

He heard Bokuto’s breath hitch in the background, and the slide of a zipper.

Akaashi pulled away from Hinata’s mouth.

“On your knees.” Akaashi’s voice already felt rough and they had only just begun.

Hinata fell down to his knees like a sack of potatoes.

Akaashi smiled.

“Good boy. Now open up, you’re gonna have to practice on me before you’re ready to handle Bokuto.”

Akaashi chanced a look over at Bokuto. Who was leaning imposingly against the wall, the low light glinted dangerously off his nipple rings. His hands were leisurely stroking his huge erection.

The sight took Akaashi’s breath away. Bokuto’s raw sexuality was overwhelming. No wonder he was such a good Dom, he wasn’t even doing anything, and still Akaashi couldn’t help but feel like he and Hinata were submitting to Bokuto’s will.

Snapping back into the moment, Akaashi looked back down at Hinata, who was flushed and trembling.

Perfect.

“Open. Don’t make me ask again.” He ordered sternly. And Hinata immediately wrapped his lips around the head of Akaashi’s dick.

Normally, this would be the part where Akaashi would scold a sub for jumping ahead. He only told Hinata to open, not swallow him down like that. But Akaashi couldn’t pull him off. Akaashi’s eyes were rolling to the back of his head and he heard a deep groan rip from his chest.

“Goddamn” he hissed and fisted his hand in Hinata’s hair. Akaashi thrust into his mouth until he heard a satisfying gasp.

“Nevermind, you’re ready.” Akaashi said gruffly and pulled Hinata off his cock.

Still holding Hinata by the hair, he pulled him up onto the bed, and put him on his hands and knees in front of where Bokuto was standing.

“Swallow him down, take the whole thing.” Akaashi growled.

Hinata’s eyes widened at the thick, 10 inch cock that bobbed in front of him.

“I-I can’t!” Hinata gasped.

Akaashi swatted him on the ass with a riding crop and Hinata yelped.

He trembled as he leaned forward and tentatively took Bokuto in his mouth.

Akaashi couldn’t hold back a wicked smile, Hinata really needed no encouragement. It was a wonder he hadn’t done this before.

Bokuto threw his head back and groaned as Hinata choked down his monster cock.

The sight practically had Akaashi coming already.

That would  _ not _ do.

He better get things rolling before he embarrassed himself by coming untouched just from watching Hinata suck Bokuto off.

Akaashi ran his riding crop down Hinata’s ass. 

Hinata jumped when he pressed the crop up against his hole.

“Oh? Feeling sensitive there?” Akaashi said low.

Hinata whimpered around Bokuto’s dick.

Akaashi lubed up his fingers.

“Want me to give this a little attention?” He whispered as he slid his fingers down and teased Hinata’s entrance. One finger. Two fingers. 

Akaashi bit his lip and curled his fingers where he knew he would get a reaction.

“Ah!” Hinata gasped. Ripping his mouth off of Bokuto’s dick. 

Bokuto had his sex face on and his hard dick was shining with Hinata’s spit.

The image was too erotic for words.

Akaashi curled his fingers against Hinata’s prostate again. And again.

Hinata was gasping desperately. His skin was flushed and trembling. 

“Want this?” Akaashi smacked his rock hard dick up against Hinata’s ass.

“Yes!”

“Beg for it.” Akaashi growled.

“Please!” Hinata gasped. “Please fuck me.” 

Fucking hell, who could say no to that?

Akaashi had himself wrapped up and lubed in record time.

He guided himself to Hinata’s entranced and pressed in.

Bokuto tilted Akaashi’s head up with his knuckle, golden eyes piercing right through Akaashi as Akaashi’s dick sank into Hinata.

The combination of the hot look in Bokuto’s eyes and the tight heat of Hinata’s ass almost had Akaashi blowing right then.

He couldn’t hold back his moan, then he was pounding into Hinata.

Maybe he should be going slower for Hinata’s first BDSM experience, but Hinata didn’t seem to mind _at all_.

Akaashi pressed Hinata’s face into the mattress and muffling his loud moans. 

Akaashi had kinky sex all the time, with more experienced people and definitely more props. But somehow this singular experience was easily becoming the hottest sexual experience of his life.

He was reminded of a very prominent reason as to  _ why _ when he felt Bokuto’s chest brush against his back.

Bokuto’s thumb traced Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi bit down on it.

“Want you so bad.” He rasped against Akaashi’s ear, his hard, slick cock teasing Akaashi’s crack. He still had his leather on, the smooth feeling of it teasing the backs of Akaashi’s thighs.

Akaashi pumped into Hinata ferociously.

_Fuck_ this felt so, so good. Something he had been keeping tightly leashed finally snapped within him.

“Give it to me.” Akaashi panted, “I want it.”

Bokuto growled against the back of his neck and wasted no time lining himself up and thrusting in. Oh man, Bokuto’s dick felt 10 thousand inches long as he buried himself to the hilt in one hot stroke.

“Ah! Fuck!” Akaashi cursed. 

Lightning bolts of pleasure-pain raced up his spine. But Akaashi _liked_ pain, getting it and inflicting it. Why had he been holding himself back from this before?

Bokuto pulled out and slammed back in. He was rough and Akaashi loved it. 

Akaashi kept his fast pace with Hinata. Feeling himself getting buried in Hinata’s ass, then getting impaled on Bokuto’s big, hard dick.

The sensations were overwhelming.

Bokuto shoved two thick fingers in Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi moaned around them, licked them, covered them with spit. 

There was no denying it, Bokuto was dominating him, as he dominated Hinata. And goddamn it was good. 

There was no way he could last like this. He reached around Hinata’s hips and started jerking him roughly. Hinata came with a cry and splashed everywhere.

Bokuto ran his teeth over Akaashi’s earlobe.

“Come for me.” He demanded.

Oh man, Akaashi did. Akaashi saw stars as he thrust into Hinata’s ass one last time and came hard.

Bokuto kept thrusting at a brutal, hungry pace, his big hands gripping Akaashi’s hips bruisingly hard. A deep, erotic sound rumbled in his chest and he came in Akaashi.

Akaashi felt boneless underneath him. And Hinata looked even more wrecked underneath Akaashi.

They toppled into a heap, with only the sounds of their wild breathing filling the room.

“Wow...” Hinata whispered softly, his eyes fluttering closed. “Is this how you guys do it all the time?”

Akaashi traced Hinata’s bottom lip with his thumb. It was still swollen from Akaashi’s rough kisses and Bokuto’s big cock.

“No sweetheart. That was all you.” Akaashi whispered affectionately. Hinata’s small smile lit up his face before he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING ART BY @ZUMIIWA OF THIS SCENE
> 
> https://twitter.com/zumiiwa/status/1325717489662136321?s=21


	7. Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd the seal is broken! Bring on the smut

_ God bless slow season.  _

Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa back to the private rooms. 

The hot look on Bokuto’s face as he pulled Akaashi and Hinata back to the rooms really got Iwaizumi worked up. 

Now he needed release. 

They didn’t have a performance today, and that meant he didn’t have to hold back.

He shoved Oikawa into the first room with an open door.

“You were a brat today.” Iwaizumi growled.

Tearing off Oikawa’s shirt with vicious force.

“My shirt!” Oikawa yelped.

“Pants too.” Iwaizumi yanked the clasp of Oikawa’s fly open and the button went flying across the room.

“Iwa chan!” Oikawa whimpered, “you know I hate it when you’re mean!” 

Iwaizumi had Oikawa naked and bent over in seconds, paddle already in-hand.

He smacked the paddle over Oikawa’s ass with a loud  _ crack _ . Oikawa let out a choked sob. Iwaizumi repeated the move, loving the flushed, red color Oikawa’s ass turned.

Iwaizumi undid his jeans, making sure the abrasive zipper ran over the sensitive skin on Oikawa’s thighs. He barely lubed before shoving his cock into Oikawa’s ass, as deep as it could go. 

Oikawa cried out at the intensity of Iwaizumi’s invasion. 

Iwaizumi grabbed a fistful of hair. Intensely satisfied that it was long enough to yank. Once he had a nice, strong grip, he began fucking Oikawa mercilessly. Setting a brutal pace. 

Oikawa’s back was arched so sharply that he couldn’t even cry out.

That’s how Iwaizumi liked it. When it was so intense that it was  _ quiet _ .

Finally, when Oikawa’s body began to tremble, Iwaizumi shoved him forward. Burying Oikawa’s face into the mattress harshly. He leaned down and bit Oikawa’s shoulder, nearly enough to draw blood.

_Now_ Oikawa  did make noise. Deep guttural sounds of pain mixed with pleasure.

Music to Iwaizumi’s ears.

Oikawa came in an intense rush, sending ropes of hot come all over the sheets.

Fucking hell, something about seeing Oikawa come all over himself just triggered a fire like no other in Iwaizumi.

He came in Oikawa’s ass, letting the come lubricate his fierce thrusts until he was spent. Making sure that some of it dripped down Oikawa’s thighs.

He grabbed another fistful of Oikawa’s damp hair and tugged him back forcefully so that Oikawa’s back was pressed against Iwaizumi’s front.

He ran his teeth over the salty skin of Oikawa’s neck.

“Fucking liar.” Iwaizumi rasped. “You  _ love _ it when I’m mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot how much I LOVEEEE IWAOI! Sorry this was short, I just couldn’t get this little scene out of my head


	8. Hinata

Yachi squealed as Hinata got home.

“Oh my God! Oh my God! Tell me everything!” She prompted.

Hinata’s face got impossibly hot.

“It was...” he searched for words. “Fuck,  it was super intense, but oh man, it was... incredible.” 

“Did you— I mean— with both of them?— like how—“ Yachi stumbled over her words in excitement.

Hinata flushed.  


Should he be feeling more ashamed that he just got his brains fucked out? Because he didn’t. Not one bit. But now he was feeling ashamed about  _ not _ feeling ashamed.

Jesus Christ.

But this was Yachi, and he trusted her more than anyone. She definitely wasn’t judging him.

“I think technically only Akaashi fucked me, and Bokuto fucked Akaashi.”

Her eyes got impossibly wide. 

“What !” Yachi screamed. “That’s so fucking hot! And Bokuto?! He’s huge right?! Did you see—-“

“Did I  _ see?!”_ Hinata hollered. “Yachi, I had to put that thing in my  _ mouth_!” 

Now they were both screaming, doubled over, laughing uncontrollably.

Once they calmed down, Yachi sobered. 

“Hey.. They didn’t force you into anything, right?”

Hinata shook his head. 

“No, it was kind of trippy actually, it’s like they had a sixth sense for what I wanted and what my limits were. I mean, obviously we talked before we started, but it was just... I don’t know, perfect.”

“Makes sense, it ain’t their first rodeo.” Yachi joked.

They kept having to stop to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

“I don’t know, they looked just as caught up in the moment as I was.” Hinata said thoughtfully.

“You’re probably right.” Yachi nodded. “I think they have feelings for each other, but are still figuring it all out.”

“I’m cheering for them.” Hinata smiled softly.

“Yeah, me too” Yachi agreed. 

She sat back on the couch and raised a brow.

“So what now, Mr. Experienced? You think you’ll go back to the club again?”

“I dunno. Bokuto was the only one that really seemed insistent on doing anything, and I don’t wanna seem all needy.”

Yachi rolled her eyes.

“Dummy, they  _all_ want you. You even have my  _boss_ in a tizzy!”

“No way! That guy?!” Hinata choked. “He was scary!”

“Oh please! If anyone’s scared it’s him.” Yachi cackled. “He is _petrified_ at how fucking cute you are!”

You know what? This conversation needed booze.

Yachi was already casually sipping from a glass of wine since she had gotten home before him. 

Hinata had crashed out after his... evening activities. And when he finally woke up, Akaashi had insisted in bathing him in the private room’s fancy shower. Then Bokuto had pulled him into his lap and gently ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair.

They said it was called “after care” and honestly, Hinata was a huge fan.

The memory made Hinata feel all tingly as he poured himself a glass of wine and took a sip. 

“Maybe I’ll go back.” He announced finally. “But just to say hi to everyone and maybe watch. I thought that performance we saw was really cool, I’m kind of curious about the other ones.” 

“You totally should, everyone there is amazing at what they do.” Yachi agreed.

“And what about you!” Hinata pointed an accusing finger at her. “Why am _I_ the guinea pig? You planning on carrying your own weight in this experiment?”

Yachi flushed scarlet.

“AH-HA! You’ve been thinking about it!” Hinata said gleefully, grateful that the spotlight was temporarily off of him.

Man, this was good wine.

“Well, it’s different for me! I work there as a  _hostess_ , I’m not some crazy dominatrix that doesn’t care what people think.” She buried her face in a couch cushion. “I don’t know, what if it’s awkward?”

“Nah, it wouldn’t be if it’s with someone you trust. I feel like I’ve only really seen the guys there, but there are girls too right?”

“Yeah there’s some. But they’re all dominatrixes!”

“Well... isn’t that good? I thought the takeaway here was that sex is better when people like us _aren’t_ in charge.” Hinata teased.

Yachi choked on a laugh.

“Ah! I don’t know! I mean, everyone at the club is gorgeous, but the guys make me nervous and the girls.. well I’ve never even kissed a girl.” 

Hinata ran a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, I was just teasing, don’t feel obligated to do anything you don’t wanna do.” He reassured her.

“I know, I know. But I am curious.” She said stubbornly.

Hinata grinned, Yachi definitely didn’t need him to protect her, if anything she was the one watching out for him.

“Give it a shot, they’re professionals right? And I can totally vouch for them knowing how to deal with newbs.” 

They both burst out laughing again and clinked their glasses.

Now that he had tasted the forbidden fruit, he hoped Yachi had an awesome experience like him, too. 

Hinata had no delusions that what they had done tonight was probably very tame compared to the real deal, but even still it was enough to leave him reeling.

The image of the huge, no-eyebrows guy, staring across the room at him with menacing interest, came to mind. That guy probably loved inflicting  _real_ pain. 

Hinata thought about Yachi’s words, _He’s a really good Dom_ .

Hinata wasn’t so sure. Guys like that guy, and even Yachi’s boss.. they made him nervous. Akaashi and Bokuto were imposing, fierce and commanding, especially once they had their leather on. But they weren’t scary. Bokuto actually seemed overwhelmingly social.

But that guy, Aone? He sent a cold chill down Hinata’s spine. That guy was probably brutal. Hinata felt the tendrils of morbid curiosity creeping in before Yachi was waving a hand in front of his face.

“Hey! Hinata! You there?” She poked him in the shoulder.

“Oh!” Hinata snapped back to reality, “Sorry just zoning out.” Hinata smiled.

He was relieved that Yachi was already kind of drunk and let the subject drop, because no way in hell was he admitting to Yachi or himself, that for the  tiniest moment there, he was wondering what it would be like to be panting and screaming... at the absolute mercy of monsters like _them_.


	9. Hinata

Hinata watched Yachi leave for work.

He had managed to avoid talking about the club, and his morbid fascination with Mr. No-Eyebrows for a few days now. This was good, maybe this.. curiosity.. would go away on its own?

He was _almost_ in the clear until Yachi popped her head in the apartment one last time.

“Hey! So tonight is the really hardcore stuff, probably not your scene. Maybe tomorrow we can watch some performances, yeah?” 

Hinata nodded absently. 

He waited an hour after she was gone before leaving the apartment.

It felt weird to... sneak around? He was definitely sneaking around. Why was he even doing this? What was he expecting to see?

Creeping around like a weirdo didn’t feel right, but he was not ready to admit to Yachi some of the things he was curious about. Which was ridiculous, because she would totally understand but... embarrassment won out.

It was already pretty dark by the time he crept up to the club.

He carefully ducked in through the surprisingly unguarded employee entrance. His heart pounded but he kept alert, careful not run into anyone he knew. 

He had only barely peaked inside the main performance room when he was violently yanked to the side.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Barked Yachi’s scary-as-fuck boss. 

He glared fiercely at Hinata, his cold gaze shifting into the performance room, where a man was chained to an X shaped cross of some sort. 

Hinata flushed as he realized it was exactly what he’d been secretly hoping to see. Aone towered over the chained man, mercilessly whipping him. The red marks left on the chained man’s pale skin looked seriously painful, but he was sporting an enormous erection that said otherwise.

“ _That’s_ what you’re into? You think you can handle that?” Tobio’s brows furrowed. Piercing eyes cut through Hinata like lasers.

“No I— I don’t know?— I don’t think—“ Hinata stuttered.

Tobio grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close, Hinata could see every stitch on his immaculate suit and tie.

Maybe it was something about the air in this place, but Hinata had a very dirty, _very_ unwelcome thought of being tied to a headboard with that tie.

_He probably fucks with the suit still on_.

Gah! Did he just think that?!

Hinata was losing his grip here.

Tobio was still studying his face, glare as vicious as ever.

Hinata couldn’t help his sharp intake of air, the moment was just too charged. His lips parted and Tobio’s eyes narrowed on them. He slid his thumb over Hinata’s cheek bone, then over Hinata’s bottom lip. His eyes flared with heat. 

Fuck, Hinata couldn’t stand it. He bit downon Tobio’s thumb, feeling the skin rub against his tongue.

“ _ Fuck _ ” Tobio hissed and let go of him abruptly.

Hinata stumbled forward, catching himself before he could end up a heap on the floor.

Hinata turned red with embarrassment when he noticed the huge tent in Tobio’s slacks. Oh man, that was a _serious_ hard-on.

Tobio’s eyes stayed on Hinata, he looked angry, like he was at war with himself.

Then Hinata was being yanked up and shoved against the wall with a harsh, bruising kiss. _Of course_ Hinata’s greedy, traitorous body surrendered with no fight at all. Tobio’s hands slid up Hinata’s torso, pinching his nipples fiercely through his T shirt.

Hinata let out a high squeak, his body jerking at the sharp rush of pain. Tobio ripped his mouth away violently.

“Can’t even handle a little discomfort and you think you’re ready for _that_?” He jerked his head towards the performance.   


He released Hinata and shoved him towards the exit.

“Go home!” His voice boomed with authority.

Hinata hightailed right out of there. He was halfway home before he let a nervous laugh escape. He traced the pad of his finger tenderly over where his nipple had been pinched.

Holy shit.

That scary, powerful man had _kissed_ him.

And Hinata had given him an erection! 

Holy fuck.

Well, now he  definitely couldn’t go back to the club... like ever again.   


But he _could_ spend his evening, once again, jerking off to taboo thoughts of expensive suits, and painful, red whip marks dancing over his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, tiny little 50 shades of grey vibe there, don’t shoot me please!!!! Lmfao it just feels wrong to have a BDSM fic without a hot, mean boss in a suit right?!


	10. Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to share with the audience that so far I’ve written this whole fic while clocked in.  
> It’s only a matter of time before I’m discovered and receive a formal HR warning that reads: “Was writing HOMOEROTIC HAIKYUU FANFICTION while on company time.”  
> and I will frame it in my living room.

Hinata raced to Game Stop as quick as his bike could take him. Today was the day of the big release of a new game that Hinata had been stalking for weeks. He needed this kind of distraction, now more than ever.

It had been a week since the club fiasco. He had given Yachi some half-baked excuse to not see the performances the next day. And Yachi, bless her soul, hadn’t pressed him. He wondered if she knew what had happened... she had to have suspicions. 

He shoved the thought away. He needed to focus if he had any hope of spending his day nerding out on a game, instead of drowning in gay panic.

He barreled into the store frantically, one single purpose guiding his motions. His heart swooped when he saw one, final copy of the game on the shelf.

There _is_ a God.

Hinata lurched for it, hands nearly grasping the smooth plastic... and missing.

Quick, elegant fingers snatched up the game faster than he could blink.

Hinata stood, dumbfounded, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head as he took in his opponent.

He was shocked, not because he had been beaten, but because _he had seen this guy before_. Only, the last time Hinata had seen him, he had been tied up on stage, with his face twisted in ecstasy as he came down a tall, wild-haired man’s throat.


	11. Kenma

There was no better feeling. Not even sex.

Today was the game release Kenma been anticipating for weeks, and he had managed to swoop the very last one before any of these sorry fucks had the chance.

A short redhead had reached for the game at the same time, but Kenma was quicker. And he wasn’t about to apologize.

But now he couldn’t shake the weight of the guy’s gaze off of him. What was his deal? He was all wide-eyed and his mouth kept opening and closing like he wanted to say something.

The redhead blushed furiously and looked away. 

Huh. He was actually really cute.

“Umm.. sorry, I didn’t mean to stare at you. I just... I saw you perform once. At Crows? And it was.. wow, amazing.”

Hah! Kenma had _not_ seen that coming, at least, not at freaking Game Stop. Kenma studied his face a little and smirked.

Now he knew where he recognized this guy. He was that cute redhead everyone was losing their tits over. Looking at him now, he could see why. There was an energy about him that was... alluring.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Kenma nodded. “I’m Kenma.”

“Hinata” the guy grinned.

So fucking cute.

“Does it feel good? Being all tied up like that?” Hinata was all flushed and curious.

Kenma couldn’t help it, he smiled. 

“Yeah, I like it. Being at someone’s mercy like that, it just makes you stop thinking, you know?”

“That makes sense” Hinata’s nodded in understanding.

“You ever tried it?”

“Me? No! I’m still ummmm.. new.” Hinata admitted.

“You should try it.” Okay, Kenma was not a chatty guy, and that was his fourth reply now, he was officially in flirting territory. Flirting, in a Game Stop, with a cute, kinky boy that had seen him tied up and sucked off before.

Hinata blushed “You think so?” 

Kenma nodded.

“Ahhh.. I don’t know if I could ever do a performance like that.” Hinata admitted.

“You don’t have to do it on stage, you don’t even have to do it at the club.” Kenma pointed out. 

_ You could do it at my house.  _

Wow! That was sudden.   


No wonder everyone was falling all over themselves for this guy. Kenma should be rushing home to play this game, but now he was... horny? The two pillars that held up his life were rapidly coming together, this was uncharted territory.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” 

Ahhhhh fuck it. Now Kenma was curious. 

He held up the coveted game. 

“If you want, you can come over to play it with me, it’s the last one.” As an afterthought, Kenma added. “You can tell your roommate where you are, I know her, she’s cool.” Kenma finished.

Hinata blushed but looked at the game longingly.

“Yeah, that sounds fun.”

Kenma smirked to himself, the video game gods never let him down.


	12. Hinata

“So you live here with that guy?” Hinata asked as they arrived at Kenma’s apartment.

“Kuroo, and yes.”

“Is he your boyfriend?” Hinata asked.

Kenma laughed. “Well, I don’t call him that. But he is my closest friend, we live together and fuck, so there’s that.”

“Wow, that must be cool. But he’s only mean when you guys do the rope stuff right?”

“He’s not mean, but he’ll tease you til you beg.” Kenma gave him a wicked grin.

Hinata flushed at the implication that Kuroo would be teasing _him_ anytime soon.

The air felt so charged that Hinata was practically buzzing. He secretly hoped the game was just an excuse.

The air crackled with tension.

Their thighs brushed against each other on the couch, just barely. But Hinata was hyperaware of the feel of Kenma’s leg against his.

Hinata swallowed, his eyes kept glancing nervously over at Kenma. His cheeks were getting red, and he kept fidgeting with his remote. 

Kenma looked perfectly calm, leaning back on the couch and gently trailing his fingers up against Hinata’s thigh. Hinata twitched at the contact.

Kenma just barely traced his fingers back down Hinata’s thigh.

“Mmm, you’re pretty sensitive.” Kenma whispered. 

“That... feels good.” Hinata confessed. 

“This feels better” Kenma tugged Hinata’s shirt towards him. 

Hinata needed no encouragement. He straddled Kenma and just like that, gaming remotes were dropped on the floor.

Kenma’s lips were soft and full. He ran his teeth over Hinata’s bottom lip, his breath ghosting over Hinata’s mouth. Kenma... was a fucking tease.

His tongue kept barely brushing up against Hinata’s. The touch was so feather-light that it left tingles in its wake. And he did it again, and again. 

Hinata growled in frustration as he speared his fingers through Kenma’s long hair and forced his tongue in his mouth.

Now they were furiously making out, gasping and moaning into eachother. Hips grinding together over their clothes. They were both panting and messy by the time Kenma was yanked off the couch by the hood of his sweater.

They both blinked sleepily in confusion. 

“Didn’t expect to find you making out on the couch on the day of a game release.” Kuroo smirked.

He looked up and down Hinata hungrily, biting his lip. He had such a sexual charge that Hinata’s whole body responded to his attention.

“Mmmmm. Who’s this, Kenma?”

“Hinata. Yachi’s roommate.”

“Oh?” Kuroo got closer to hinata, looking down at him. His voice was deep and masculine. He smelled soooo good. “Well now I see why you’re so popular.” He purred.

He stood back up to his full, imposing height. His track pants did nothing to hide his erection and Hinata couldn’t help the thrill that shivered down his spine at the thought of being punished for being caught making out on the couch with his boyfriend.

Kuroo turned his scorching gaze over to Kenma.

He didn’t even need to speak, Kenma was tearing off his hoodie and jeans with the command in Kuroo’s gaze alone. It was mere seconds before he was kneeling before Kuroo, naked and so aroused that he was leaking precome.

Kuroo’s smile oozed wicked pleasure. He pulled a long rope out of... somewhere.

Hinata had been too caught up in the moment to properly notice. But apparently they had stashes of rope lying around in case this exact scenario broke out at any moment.

Kuroo was quick. His deft, practiced hands had Kenma’s arms bound behind him in elaborate patterns.

It was enthralling to behold. 

Looking at Kuroo now, with his mischievous grin and wild hair, Hinata could appreciate that this man truly was a bit of an artist.

God, that made him even hotter.

Kuroo pulled off his own shirt in an athletic, intensely masculine move that made Hinata’s breath hitch.

Sensing his gaze, Kuroo turned his head back to Hinata and smiled like the devil.

“Your turn.”


	13. Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW art for this chapter by @zumiiwa in end notes!

Kuroo couldn’t hold back his smile. This day had taken _such_ a good turn.

They looked so pretty, all tied up like that.He loved how they kissed. Kuroo was surprised, Kenma must have really vibed with this guy, with the way they’d been tonguing each other down on the couch. 

But _this_ was even better, Kenma on his knees, bound helplessly. And he was bent over Hinata, with Hinata’s dick down his throat. 

What a sight. 

Hinata was already trembling against his restraints, transfixed on Kenma sucking him off.

Good.

Kuroo wanted him desperate. He wanted to edge him for hours, then make him come so hard he passed out.

Kuroo leaned forward, tugging on Kenma’shair until he released Hinata’s dick. It was already slick and twitching.

“Good boy, now share.” Kuroo ordered.

Kuroo leaned down and licked up Hinata’s cock, making sure to run the cold, silver barbell of his tongue ring over the length. Hinata’s eyes flew wide.

“Like that?” Kuroo teased.

Poor boy, he _wanted_ to answer, but Kenma chose that moment to run his tongue up Hinata’s shaft right as Kuroo licked the slit.

Hinata made a shocked, strangled noise. 

Fuck yeah. 

Kenma’s mouth made it to the top of Hinata’s dick and Kuroo couldn’t resist pulling him into a messy kiss.

Hinata and Kenma were straining against their ropes and Kuroo grinned like a motherfucker. He _loved_ being the one to tease.

He tugged Kenma’s hair again to break the kiss and guided him up to Hinata’s face.

“You guys looked so damn good when I got home, do it again.” He ordered.

They both made frustrated groans as they fought to keep balance without their hands. Just dying to touch each other, touch themselves, touch Kuroo. Dying to _come_ , and they just couldn’t.

That thought brought Kuroo a heady rush of pleasure. He loved denying Kenma his orgasms, and now, denying Kenma _and_ this cutie? His dick jumped in his joggers, demanding attention.

He pulled it out, heavy and thick.

“Hinata.” He said sternly.

Hinata and Kenma broke their kiss.

Hinata glanced at Kuroo and his jaw dropped.

“Is there a ‘big dick‘ requirement at the club or something?”

Kenma snorted a laugh. “Oh my God, I forgot, you joined Bokuto and Akaashi right? Hell of an introduction.”

“Hey! I’m just as big as Bokuto!” Kuroo barked.

“I _know_! That’s the problem!” Hinata teased.

Kuroo fisted his hand in Hinata’s hair and yanked him forward so he was eye-level with Kuroo’s hard dick.

“Stop laughing and take it.” He growled.

Hinata did.

His tongue licked Kuroo’s slit and then he was slurping him down deep.

“ _Fuckkkk_ ” Kuroo moaned. “Stupid ass Bokuto stole my thunder, but now I’m glad, because _goddamn_ you had practice.”

Kuroo rolled his hips and Hinata took it like a champ. 

Holy shit, at this rate he would be the one to come first.

Kenma came out of nowhere, so used to being tied up that he knew how to stay pretty agile. 

On cue, Hinata shifted and they were both licking Kuroo down, covering him with spit. And Kuroo had plenty of dick to go around.

What a view. Kenma and his sweet little friend, all flushed and gazing up at him with hooded, horny eyes as they took turns throating him and licking his balls.

He was gonna come.

He should pull them off. But he couldn’t.

Instead he buried a hand in each of their hair and forced them closer.

When he finally erupted, hot jets of come landed on their lips and cheeks, sliding down their pretty little faces.

Kuroo ran his thumb over Kenma’s lips, coating them in come.

Then he ran his hand down Hinata’s cheek, slicking his fingers.

“Ass up, Kenma. Suck him til he comes.” Kuroo ordered, pushing Hinata so that he sprawled on his back.

Kenma didn’t need to be told twice.

As soon as he was bent over Hinata, Kuroo slid a slick finger into Kenma. Then another. Kenma moaned around Hinata’s cock.

Hinata and Kenma were wound so tight that they were already on the verge of coming. But Kuroo knew Kenma’s body well. He teased him, tunneling his fingers in, stretching him out and avoiding his pleasure spots.

Kenma moaned in frustration.

“Be a good boy and swallow, Kenma. _Then_ I’ll give you what you want.” Kuroo smiled wickedly as his fingers fluttered by Kenma’s prostate. 

Oh, Kenma was so close. Kuroo loved teasing him when he was this far out on the edge. Kuroo wanted Kenma to come hard enough to see stars.

Hinata’s desperate pants were getting rougher, he was rolling his hips up to meet Kenma’s lips. 

He was gonna come.

And because Kuroo was a fucker, he curled his fingers right up against Kenma’s prostate at that moment.

Both boys shouted, panting as come spilled _everywhere_. Kenma came so hard that his body jolted up and half of Hinata’s orgasm splashed all over his neck.

Heavy, sated breaths filled the air as they toppled over in a heap.

Kuroo ran a hand down Kenma’s cheek, loving how slick it was with sweat and come. Hinata was just as wrecked.

Kuroo undid their ropes slowly, running his thumbs over the deep, red marks on their skin.

He was a kinky bastard after all, because _this_ was his favorite part. The evidence.

“I can’t believe you guys have sex this epic, on a stage, in front of people.” Hinata giggled. He was still in a heap on the floor, giddy from his orgasm.

“The stage is half the fun.” Kuroo winked. “You curious?” 

Hinata stared at the ceiling, a peaceful smile crossing his face. “Maybe one day.”

“Well, when that day comes, you better be up there with me and Kenma.” Kuroo said, mock-serious.

Kenma was already cuddled up against Kuroo’s side. He loved it when Kenma got like this. Kenma was quiet and distant, which made it all the more rewarding when Kuroo got him to be openly affectionate. 

Kuroo gazed over at Hinata.  


So... on game release day, quiet little Kenma really took this guy home for a make out sesh.

Kuroo smirked.

Hinata must be something special too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS CHECK OUT THIS EPIC NSFW DRAWING OF TONGUE-RING KUROO BY @ZUMIIWA
> 
> https://twitter.com/zumiiwa/status/1325841791774420992?s=21
> 
> I’m also obsessed with the original sketch for it, found here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/greathornedowl5/status/1325852679269097472?s=21


	14. Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!! What kind of Hinata Harem fic would this be if I didn’t feature the legendary OTP?

Tobio loosened his tie.

Glancing down at Hinata’s application, he feigned casual disinterest. Due to the _intimate_ nature of this business, it was always good to have things written down. One page was a clean STD panel. The other was Hinata’s basic info and preferences. He had gone for the whole “red means stop, green means go” for his safe words, which Tobio encouraged at the club. When play was only with two people, then a cute safe word like “turtles” was fine. But things at the club got elaborate sometimes, and plain “stop” usually wasn’t used as a real safe word. So keeping things simple was best.

Tobio perused the application, trying to glean as much details as possible without looking like he was fervently reading. Hinata was 24, interested in males only, and a sub. The _sub_ and _bottom_ part were asterisked, to say that those weren’t hard rules for him.

Tobio glanced up at Hinata. _Imagine this little sunshine dominating anyone?_ Tobio smirked.

God, what was he doing? He should revoke Hinata’s stupid guest pass. He shouldn’t have granted it in the first place. He would eat his own shoe before he admitted that he’d done that favor for selfish purposes. 

They were close in age, but there was just something so.. innocent about Hinata. Which was _hilarious_ because the guy was literally covered in rope burns from having kinky sex. But the wide-eyed curiosity still shined bright in his eyes. Tobio remembered the look on his face when he had peaked into the hardcore show.  


_ Hinata was curious.  _

Tobio wanted to mess him up. Wreck him, make him sob, then make him _come_.

Tobio had to remind himself to not get involved. Technically, there were no rules barring him from participating in the activities of the club. It didn’t matter that he was the boss, it was sex club. Power play was actually part of the game. But Tobio took pride in not submitting to his baser desires.  


He was a man of control. He had no idea why this ridiculous, short little red head inspired such passion for him, but he needed to stop.

First step, he had to deny Hinata’s membership application. Easy.  


So.. _why_ was he removing his tie instead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some grouchy Tobio


	15. Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh KageHina :)

Tobio stepped up to Hinata and Hinata’s breath hitched.

He ran a rough hand over the rope burn on Hinata’s collar. He had the hands of an athlete, calloused and strong.

“Why should I give you a membership? You’ve managed to slut around just fine without one.” Tobio said low.

“I just w-wanna w-watch the performances.” Hinata stuttered. 

Tobio’s eyes flared with anger and he wrapped a strong hand around the column of Hinata’s throat.

“Liar.” He growled. “You want to get fucked.”

Hinata gasped as Tobio’s hand tightened around his airway. 

“Right?” Tobio demanded.

“Y-Y-Yes” Hinata’s confessed.

Holy shit, was this man about to fuck him? Hinata almost quivered with nerves. The erection in Tobio’s pants pressed erotically against his slacks. He wouldn’t be gentle with it. Akaashi and Kuroo were both intense doms, but they had Kenma and Bokuto to divide their attention. There was nothing like that now. Tobio was a bossy, mean, intensely dominant man and Hinata was _alone_ with him.

“All wide-eyed and innocent, got all the boys chasing you.” Tobio growled and released his throat. 

His hands trailed down, fingers grazing over his nipple.

“Ask nicely, I’ll get you a pass, and you can fuck every hard cock in the damn building.” Tobio’s fingers tightened on Hinata’s nipple.

Hinata’s eyes watered as Tobio pinched.

”Please” Hinata whimpered.

Tobio smiled.

“You gonna keep doing the cute little scenes you’ve been doing? Or are you finally going to give you’re slutty ass what it really wants?” Tobio purred. 

He leaned in so that his mouth brushed Hinata’s ear.

“Strip.” He ordered. And even in a whisper, it was a command.

Hinata complied with embarrassing enthusiasm. It was almost like he blacked out as he absolutely tore off his clothes, and by the time he realized what he was _doing_ , he was standing naked in Tobio’s office. With the boss himself, fully clothed and looking at him like he was a meal he was about to devour.

Tobio ran his fingers over the rope marks on Hinata’s wrist. Hinata trembled with an odd mixture of fear and arousal. Then he was bent over the desk, his wrists bound tightly right over the raw skin of his rope burns. The sharp pain jolted up his arms, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Hinata couldn’t see Tobio, but he heard the rustle of a zipper. Cold lube dripped onto Hinata’s ass and he yelped. 

“I’m not warming you up, I want this to hurt.” 

Thick, hard flesh pressed up against Hinata. 

Holy shit, Tobio wasn’t wearing a condom. Hinata was vaguely aware of papers strewn across the desk under his elbows, his application and clean STD panel. Tobio had just been looking at those papers, he knew Hinata’s safe words and that he was clean. Tobio wanted to be the first to fuck Hinata raw.

It suddenly dawned on Hinata that maybe this marked his official introduction as a member.

He couldn’t dwell on it, because Tobio thrust deep, giving Hinata no time to adjust. Sharp pain skated up his spine like lightning. There _was_ a big dick requirement at this club, and it started at the top. Hinata had never taken _anything_ this big. Akaashi had been the only one to fuck his ass, and he was monstrous too, at least 7 inches.

But this? Hinata was about to be split in two.

They both moaned loudly.

“Goddamn you’re tight” Tobio hissed.

“You’re— Ah!” Hinata whimpered. “Really.. big..”

Tobio chuckled. 

Hinata cried out at the onslaught as Tobio began thrusting into him at a ferocious pace.

“Take it.” Tobio growled. “Better get used to big, fat cocks if you wanna hang around here.”

Hinata was flipped over so quickly that he saw stars. Did these guys go through ninja training or something?

The tie around his wrist was still super tight and painful against his tender skin.

Tobio rolled his hips lusciously. 

Oh wow... this was a view.

Just like Hinata had fantasized, he was still fully dressed in his expensive, tailored suit. Looking unbelievably hot in the luxurious black fabric and red silk shirt. A gold chain winked at his neck. It had probably been tucked into his shirt, but had fallen out with all the... movement. The fancy clothes and gold jewelry, on an intense man like him, gave him a dangerous edge that made him look way more _yakuza_ than _business man_.

Which, apparently, really did it for Hinata, because the moment Tobio slid Hinata’s legs onto his shoulder and began thrusting  deep, Hinata came like a geyser all over himself. Completely untouched.

“Oh my God” Hinata panted. “I was— how did—?”

Tobio leaned in and bit Hinata’s lip. “I think you liked seeing that it was me fucking you.” 

They kissed messily and Hinata’s heart pounded. Something about this man was overwhelming. It was like he put Hinata’s entire body on high alert.

Tobio pulled out and Hinata felt the unfamiliar, raunchy feeling of come dripping down his ass.

_ Whaaaa? _

“You came too?” Hinata blinked.

Tobio’s permanent scowl was immediately back in place. 

“It’s been a while.” He groused.

Hinata bit his lip to hide his smile. He wasn’t sure how, but he had gotten under this man’s skin. The thought made him giddy for some reason.

“That was tame, by the way.” Tobio went back to his deep, business voice. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that we do a lot of hardcore here. You can do hardcore whenever you want, but on Tuesday’s and Friday’s its featured on the stage. Don’t—“ he paused, furrowing his brow, “don’t get in over your head.” 

“Sooo.. are you saying—“

“Yes. You’re a member. On a friends and family discount because of Yachi, but don’t miss any payments.” His voice lowered. “Or there will be serious consequences.”

Hinata shivered. Still naked and covered in his own come. Hands tied as this sexy, powerful man threatened him. Hinata couldn’t explain it, but he had the overwhelming desire to miss a payment now.

Tobio must’ve read his mind, because for the first time since Hinata had met him, he smiled wickedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was kinda short. I’m trying my best to get inspired! PLEASE write comments guys! I’m on the loose here


	16. Yachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Yachi’s awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, you should’ve stopped me when you had the chance because now I’m on the loose! As always, this fic will be 99% Hinata and his harem but here’s a self-indulgent chapter that I just could not resist throwing in here!

Yachi picked at her nail polish. It had slowed down the past hour, leaving her time to zone out.

Hinata was still in his interview with Tobio, she had an inkling suspicion that it would go _very well_. She stifled a laugh at the thought. Tobio was serious and intimidating, but she had seen glimpses of interest when it came to Hinata.

Hinata hadn’t pressed her about trying out kink since that day, but she still couldn’t shake the nagging thoughts. Part curiosity and part anxiousness. She wanted to take part somehow. She felt like she was standing on the edge of a pool, eager to jump in but nervous at the same time.

But Hinata had been nervous at first too, right? And now he was coming home with rope burns, hickeys, and a dopey grin on his face. He was even applying for a membership. This stuff _had_ to be good!

“Shimizu!” A loud voice rang out in the lobby, ricocheting off the walls, and jolting Yachi from her thoughts.

A spunky woman with short blonde hair, and _incredible_ tits, flew into the lobby.

Yachi blinked.

Shimizu peaked out from behind the curtain. She was a hostess like Yachi, and surprisingly quiet. Yachi and her were friendly, but Yachi didn’t know much about her. Well, other than the fact that she was gorgeous.

Shimizu smiled at the woman, “Saeko!” She greeted. 

Saeko bustled up to the host stand and dropped a motorcycle helmet on the counter.

“Damn, I’ve missed this place!” She was wearing a sexy, leather corset top that was designed so that Yachi could not focus on anything besides the full thrust of her breasts.

Slanted, rebellious eyes landed on Yachi. Yachi must’ve been hallucinating because for the tiniest second there, she thought she saw Saeko’s eyes flair with interest.

“Yachi, this is my sister-in-law Saeko Tanaka. She’s Ryu’s sister.” Shimizu introduced.

“So nice to meet you!” Yachi greeted.

She had met Ryu Tanaka, Shimizu’s husband, a few times. Enough to appreciate the family resemblance between him and his sister.

“You too! You’re cute. Perfect for the host! I tried getting a hostess job here once but stupid Tobio said I’d scare away the patrons!” She cackled.

Yachi’s stomach fluttered for a second, this woman was just so... exciting.

“Well, I better get in there!” Saeko saluted them and breezed past the curtain, black heeled boots clicking on the marbled floor.

Yachi checked her watch again. At this rate, Hinata wouldn’t be out anytime soon, she was beginning to think it was _Hinata_ seducing these guys and not the other way around. 

Fifteen minutes dragged by, Yachi’s nail polish was completely gone and she couldn’t stop glancing at the curtains. She fidgeted, clicking her nails on the counter restlessly.

Maybe she could go downstairs...

No.

She shouldn’t.

But curiosity flared inside her like a fire and she pushed herself off the counter. She mumbled some hurried excuse to Shimizu and ducked through the curtain before she could change her mind.

She wasn’t sure exactly what she was hoping for, but she felt anxious.

Things were in full swing by the time she got down to the dungeon. She feigned nonchalance, but her eyes frantically danced around the room looking for... something. A large table in the corner drew her eye. To the average person, it would look like something out of a medieval torturing chamber. But here, it was used for fun.

Yachi swallowed, well, it was what she was looking for.

Surprisingly, the black corset wasn’t actually Saeko’s kinkwear. Instead, she was decked out in shiny black latex. It was a full body cat suit, and it must’ve been custom, and expensive at that. It looked liquid on her body, like it had been poured on her and molded to fit like a glossy second skin.

She cracked a whip on a handsome blond man who was bent over the table, and he yelped.

Her cat-like eyes found Yachi watching.

The corner of her mouth tilted up in a knowing smirk and she winked. 

Saeko _winked_ at her.

Yachi’s body flushed hot with embarrassment, so hot that she must’ve melted the rubber soles of her shoes and gotten stuck to the floor. That was the only logical explanation as to why she was glued in place right now.

Yachi wasn’t a virgin, she’d even had _rough sex_ before, but nothing specifically kinky. 

And she’d watched porn. 

_And_ seen the performances here at the club. 

But somehow, none of that prepared her for the scene unfolding now. 

Saeko slid a harness up the glossy latex covering her legs and Yachi‘s spine straightened when she saw a black dildo on the end of it.

_No freaking way_.

Yachi’s jaw practically unhinged. Which was ridiculous. She shouldn’t be this surprised, she _worked_ here! Why as she blushing like a school girl? Yachi was a mature, sexual woman. She could watch. Everyone watched. It was totally normal.

The man strapped to the furniture panted and begged, his face was flushed and his eyes squeezed shut as Saeko pressed the bottom of her boot, heel and all, in between his naked shoulder blades and dug it in.

“Please!” He begged.

“Oh? Want this?” Saeko said sternly. Keeping her foot on his back and bending down in a shocking display of flexibility, she teased his ass with the blunt tip of her strap-on.

“Yes!” He grunted. 

She thrusted in harshly and Yachi flinched in sympathy for the man. But he didn’t flinch at all, he cried out erotically and let out a string of profanity interspersed with frantic _thank you_ ’s.

Gosh, could that really feel _that_ good?

Maybe Saeko had lubricated him beforehand, but Yachi could definitely see some resistance there.

Saeko and the man were undeterred. Yachi watched, enthralled.

Pegging wasn’t... uncommon. But she hadn’t seen it done yet, at least, not in person. And she definitely hadn’t expected it to be this intense. 

Saeko was ruthless with the man, his muscles were taut with tension and his entire body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat.

He let out a choked sob and came all over the dark wood of the... medieval torture desk... he was strapped to.

Yachi could only focus on Saeko’s face though. The wicked pleasure in her smile, the confident, defined contours of her body, shimmering in that ethereal black cat suit.

She gripped the man’s short blond hair and yanked him up to her. She traced her tongue along the back of his neck and bit his ear. She whispered something to him and his face went slack. His shoulders relaxed and he slumped forward, limp and spent. Saeko ran an affectionate hand down his back and looked up at Yachi as if she’d known Yachi would still be watching. 

Yachi jumped.

What was she still doing down here? Shimizu was probably wondering where the hell she was! 

Yachi spun on her heel and hightailed it up the elevator. 

The scene replayed in her mind a million times on a loop. She shivered. Maybe she’d try kink one day, but she would certainly never try _that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And YES the handsome blonde guy that Saeko is pegging is Tsukki’s older brother! I could NOT RESIST. I AM SORRY


	17. Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry for the wait guys! Was thinking about this fic in the shower the other day and how I ship Hinata with like.. everybody.. so I’m doing rocket science thinking about how I’m gonna weave it all in. Got a couple ideas though! Trying to update more regularly moving forward :D thanks for reading this guys, this is so much fun

Hinata let the hot water wash down his tense muscles. This was the most luxurious shower he’d ever been in. The entirely glass box spanned the whole wall, and the shower head was so wide that he didn’t have to spin around to be evenly wet. He could almost enjoy it, if it wasn’t for the vibrator in his ass, set to high intensity.

Tobio sat casually on the couch watching him, which was also a trip, because Hinata hadn’t expected a _couch_ in a bathroom. He was certain it served some kinky purpose. _Everything_ in this damn building served some kinky purpose.

Tobio was still fully dressed in his suit, legs and arms spread out, taking up room like the powerful, confident man he was. He was almost completely put together except that he was now missing his tie, the top buttons of his shirt were undone, and he had come stains on the front of his trousers. 

God, he was so fucking hot.

Hinata tried to commit the image to memory, he had a feeling Tobio wasn’t the type of man that let himself get that messy often.

The sense of accomplishment Hinata felt in getting a guy like him all disheveled was heady. He almost smiled to himself, but the second he did, the vibrator cranked up to an impossible intensity.

Hinata’s scream echoed on the walls.

“Please—!” Hinata begged.

Tobio smirked. Fiddling with the control in his long fingers.

“No. Don’t touch yourself.” Tobio warned.

“Ahhh.. I have to” Hinata panted, reaching for his dick.

The vibrator ratcheted up one more time and Hinata ejaculated all over the glass wall of the shower.

His legs gave out underneath him and he slumped down onto the floor.

“I told you not to touch yourself.” Tobio mused. “You’re a bratty sub. You should never have been allowed to meet Oikawa. That stuff is contagious.”

Hinata let out a garbled whine.

Tobio slid open the shower door and looked at Hinata’s limp body. 

“Don’t be a wimp, you sure you’re into hardcore? That big guy, Aone will make you pass the fuck out if a vibrator up your ass is enough to put you on the floor like this.”

Hinata’s eyes flew open.

_Fuck_ this guy, there was no way he was gonna let Tobio call him a pussy.

He stood up on Bambi legs but glared at Tobio as he did it.

Tobio grinned mischievously and pressed his remote again.

Hinata screamed, doubling over onto this knees as the vibrator went on full blast again.

“Not fair!” He hollered. His body was hot, flushed and quivering. He couldn’t take any more orgasms.

Tobio crouched down and tucked a knuckle underneath Hinata’s chin, tilting it up.

“Of course it’s fair, in this office, I fucking own you.” He whispered.

Hinata shivered. Oh man.. could he come again? Was that even possible?

Tobio’s eyes were sooooo blue.. 

A loud crash broke the spell and had them both looking to the main doorway.

“— FUCK you ‘Tsumu! I told you I don’t have it!”

“Liar!”

The door swung open with a thud and two men crashed into the office, one landing on top of the other and immediately starting a wrestling match on the floor.

Tobio heaved a sigh.

“Someone better be _dying_ right now for you two to be in my office!” He growled at them in his terrifying boss-voice. 

A tall blonde man with an undercut bounced to his feet.

“ _Your employee_ here stole my fucking—“ 

“I did not take your stupid fuzzy handcuffs!” The other guy hollered. 

Hinata blinked. They had the same haircut, same face, same everything.

“Wow, twins!” Hinata exclaimed. 

All eyes immediately swiveled in his direction.

“Oh shit! You have company, Tobio? I didn’t know you had _sex_.”

“Get out of my office, moron!” 

“Aww he looks like sunshine! Is he your boyfriend? I always thought you were gloomy because you didn’t get any! Why don’t you ever take him to the dungeon?” Blonde twin teased.

“Out!” Tobio growled.

“Heyyyy aren’t you Yachi’s roommate?” The dark haired twin asked, ignoring Tobio and his twin.

“Yeah..” Hinata squeaked. “You might see me around, I just joined.”

Blonde haired twin smirked at Tobio.

“Wowwwww, I didn’t know you fucked the knew recruits.”

“I don’t.” Tobio said seriously. 

Blonde guy raised a cocky brow.

“He was.. an exception.” Tobio grunted. “Hinata get dressed. And you dumbasses get out.”

“But he stole my handcuffs!” Blonde twin howled.

“What on earth would I do with your handcuffs, Atsumu? Fucking Bokuto probably stole them.”

Atsumu opened and closed his mouth several times, as if realization was dawning and maybe his brother’s logic had some substance.

“I’ll...ask him.” He said finally.

Hinata sat up and groaned at the still vibrating silicon dick up his ass.

“Tobio, can I take it out?” He begged.

Tobio nodded and Hinata tentatively reached for it.

“So _naughty!_ Ooooh I like you! If you’re not already in love with Mr. Kageyama here and his _winning personality_ , you should come and play with me sometime.” Atsumu winked.

“Oh.. really?” Hinata said dumbly. Well... the guy _was_ really handsome and likely fit the big dick requirement every top in the building needed to pass, apparently.

Hinata snorted, marveling at what a huge perv he’d become.

Tobio’s eyes darkened like storm clouds and Atsumu elbowed him.

“Come on Kags, don’t be greedy.”

Tobio narrowed his eyes at Atsumu.

“Hinata is free to fuck whoever he wants to. He’s a consenting adult and member of this club.” Tobio said, all business.

There was always a weird edge to his words when Tobio got formal, but Hinata decided not to dwell on it too much. Tobio was intimating to everyone, clearly. So it wasn’t like he was being particularly grouchy with Hinata. 

By the time Hinata got dressed, Tobio had successfully booted the twins out of his office and was leaning against his desk, arms crossed, a brooding expression on his face.

He looked like the sexy bad guy in a movie.

“Yachi’s probably waiting for me” Hinata said to break the ice.

Tobio nodded.

“Thanks for.. umm.. approving my application. And for uhh, making me come a bunch of times.” The words totally fell out before he could properly think them through.

A laugh escaped Tobio’s mouth, probably against his will.

“Anytime.” He said.

Before Hinata could stop himself, he grabbed the front of Tobio’s silky shirt and kissed him.

Tobio stiffened, then kissed him back, oh _man_ did he kiss him back.

Both of them were already breathing heavily when they pulled apart.

“We should do this again sometime.” Hinata whispered.

“Yeah.” Tobio’s voice was so gravely and sexy. Hinata felt it down to his toes.

Hinata left the office with a spring in his step. Holy fucking shit. He probably wasn’t gonna be dominating anyone anytime soon.. but had finally kissed someone first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw comment your fav hinata ships and kinks, I wanna see where my attention is wanted ;)


	18. Yachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subs will be subs :)
> 
> **ANNOUNCEMENT**: I commissioned 2 amazing NSFW artworks for this fic, for the scenes in chapter 6 and 13, and I am ECSTATIC at how they came out! Links in the end-notes of both chapters, also in the end-notes of the fic in general. Check it out!

Yachi was in disbelief that Hinata still wasn’t out. Maybe they had a weird right-of-passage ritual he had to go through? Maybe he was chained to the ceiling right now.

She snorted.

The familiar clicking of heeled boots on marble had her back straightening.

“Hiya Yachi!” Saeko said.

Yachi turned beet red. Saeko had totally seen her watching tonight, oh my _god_.

“Hey, I uhh saw you down there.” Yachi squeaked. Better to address the elephant in the room right?

“Mmmm, and what did you think?”

“Oh.. uh.. well I only saw a portion so..”

“You saw most of it, rest is just aftercare.” Saeko shrugged.

“So... You didn’t have sex with him? I mean besides the.. uhh.. dildo?” Yachi cringed the moment the words were out. The entire ground should just swallow her whole right now.

“ _Hah!_ Aki fucking _me?_ Nah, he just likes being dominated, many ways.” She winked and Yachi flushed. 

Saeko leaned against the counter.

“Doming isn’t all about the sex, you know. It can be about the power exchange alone.”

“Oh...” Yachi nodded. Okay, that kind of made sense.

“You can talk about what you want beforehand, so that everyone knows what’s up. And if it gets too intense, there’s a safe word. Super great cuz like, _real_ life fucks you, up the ass, no safe word!” Saeko laughed so hard she slapped her knee.

Yachi snorted, Saeko was such a trip. So cool and confident. Yachi wanted to be like her.

Saeko finished laughing and smiled wistfully.

“The control, it lets me, I don’t know, _breathe_.” Saeko quirked a brow. “What about you? What are you into? Not doming, surely.” 

Yachi flushed, ducking her head.

“I don’t know, I guess I’ve only had what you guys would call _vanilla_? My roommate ended up getting to try some cool stuff here and loving it, but I’m...” she trailed off.

Saeko studied her.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed. Everyone here is great and you’d be a good sub, I can already tell.” 

Yachi looked everywhere but Saeko’s eyes. She had been so preoccupied with the girl’s chest before that she hadn’t noticed the rest of her. She was actually surprisingly strong.

“Is being a dominatrix, like... a workout?” Ooof, Yachi with the awkward transition.

Saeko laughed. “It totally can be! But I’m a kickboxing instructor and play taiko drums, that’s why I’m fucking ripped!” She flexed a toned bicep, “Comes in handy while doming too.”

“That’s really cool! Maybe I’ll try it out one day.” The moment the words left Yachi’s mouth she wanted to take them back. Was she talking about kickboxing? Taiko drums? _Subbing_? Neither? All? Even Yachi didn’t fully know the answer to that one.  


Saeko did _not_ miss the ambiguity and raised a brow.

“Hey... why don’t you come by the studio sometime? I’ll give you a lesson, I think you’ll like it.” She gave Yachi a genuine smile.

Okay, Saeko had to be talking about kickboxing, right? That was way too casual to be talking about anything sexy, _right?_

Surrounded by sexy, confident women like Saeko and Shimizu, Yachi felt like a kid. They were only a few years older than her, but she couldn’t imagine herself ever becoming so cool.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” Yachi said, mentally high-fiving herself for not tripping over her own tongue.

Saeko reached over, grabbing Yachi’s phone.

“Passcode?” She prompted.

Yachi rattled off her passcode on-command and Saeko smirked. 

Woah. So _this_ is what a good dominatrix was like? They just lead and you followed? That was kind of _a huge relief_ actually. 

Saeko keyed her number in to Yachi’s phone and handed it back. Yachi felt her anxiety melt off her body in a rush. She didn’t have to ask for Saeko’s number, she didn’t have to make up a reason to meet up.   


Yachi hadn’t even noticed how tense she was feeling until she just suddenly wasn’t tense anymore.

_Huh_ , Hinata might be on to something when he said this kinda stuff was better when _they_ weren’t in charge. Yachi muffled her laugh, she was getting way ahead of herself, this was a kickboxing meet up. For all she knew, Saeko might just be trying to recruit new members for her gym.

Yeah, that was probably it.

Even still, Saeko was totally cool. She waved goodbye to Yachi and flurried out the door, motorcycle helmet bouncing behind her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Yachi spotted a familiar head of orange hair. 

“Hinata! How’d it go!” She blinked at his wet hair. “Did you—?”

“Oh, I showered.” He touched his hair like he had totally forgotten about it.

“You _showered_ with my boss? I thought it was an interview?”

“It was! I mean.. it _started off_ as an interview and then...” 

“Oh my god!” Yachi howled with laughter. “Hinata, what did you _do_ to become a member, hmmmm?” 

“Nothing inappropriate..”

“Lies! Did he tie you to his desk?” She arched a brow.

“....He kept the suit on the whole time.”

Now they were both snorting and laughing uncontrollably. 

“So I take it you are now a card-carrying member of the kinky cock-lovers club?” 

“That’s right.” Hinata said, mock-serious. “From this day on I want to be treated with more respect when I walk in here. Some professionalism—“

Yachi tossed a crumpled up sheet of paper at him.

“Should I have Bokuto hem you a pair of leather pants for Christmas?”

“Absolutely not! They would mistake me for a dom and make me actually put in _work!_ ” he said, horrified.

Oh man, Yachi laughed until her sides hurt.

”I heard my name!” Bokuto popped his head out of the curtain like a summoned demon.

”Good! You’re here! Hinata’s a member now and he was curious about doming.” Yachi joked.

”Doming?” Bokuto scratched his chin, deep in thought. “Damn dude, I mean I can introduce you to Noya so he can show you the _ways of the power-bottom_ but you’d have to be paired with a real wimp for _you_ to be the dominant one..”

“Hey!” Hinata protested, and Yachi and Bokuto cackled.

”Don’t teach him how to be a power-bottom, idiot.” Atsumu yelled across the lobby. “It would take me like a million years, and a whole _earful_ , for me to chain up Noya. We need more _subby_ -subs in this joint. I’m tired of you alphas.”

Atsumu swept in, scooping up Hinata up with unbelievable ease, and Hinata— _bless his heart_ — immediately clutched onto Atsumu’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around his hips for support.

”See? Leave me in charge, I’ll make you feel good.” Atsumu chuckled.

”Don’t listen to this guy” Bokuto declared, grabbing Hinata by the waist and pressing his hips up against Hinata’s ass, effectively sandwiching Hinata between them.

“I’ll show you a better time.” Bokuto mumbled against the back of Hinata’s neck.

”Not with _my_ handcuffs you won’t, asshole!” Atsumu accused.

”Who would you rather have cuff you up, Hinata? Me, or this idiot?” Bokuto teased, grinding his hips up against Hinata.

”Oh! Umm—“ Hinata squeaked.

”Clearly me! I’m much more handsome.” Atsumu yelled, thrusting up against Hinata so hard that Hinata nearly bounced.

Hinata let out a gasp, followed by a moan that had everyone pausing and Yachi’s jaw on the _floor_.

 _Oh wow.. I guess some of us truly are just born to sub,_ she thought.

Was she like that too?

”Guys, please don’t do this in front of me” she teased, covering her eyes. 

Actually, it was kind of hot. But Hinata was her roommate and best friend, it was absolutely bizarre to see him sandwiched between two hot, buff coworkers.

Bokuto and Atsumu stared eachother down fiercely, neither attempting to put Hinata down.

”Not in the lobby, please, gentlemen.” Tobio sighed, walking in, looking impeccably put together and not at all like he had just spent the evening fucking Hinata’s brains out.

”Come on Kags, it’s the lobby of a _sex club_.” Atsumu snorted. “You jealous? You shouldn’t be, you had a whole meal today.”

Bokuto gasped, whipping his head towards Hinata. “With the _boss_ man? Oooooh you’re so naughty little guy!” 

“Remote-control vibrator.” Atsumu smirked.

Bokuto’s brows shot up, “You fuck the new members? Damn boss, isn’t that kinda sketch?”

”What—no! I do _not_ —“

”Apparently he just couldn’t resist this one.” Atsumu winked. “I can’t blame ‘em.”

Atsumu rolled his hips one more time and Hinata let out a muffled noise.

Poor Hinata, he was flushed crimson.

Even Tobio looked totally flustered, which was wayyyy out of character.

”Both of you —and you, Yachi— get to work!” Tobio huffed and stormed off.

Bokuto and Atsumu released Hinata, both still making digs at eachother in attempts to get Hinata to say he preferred one of them over the other. 

Man, Hinata was something _else_. Yachi had been here for months and she had never seen these guys compete for a sub’s attention like this.

“—and I want my fucking handcuffs back!” Atsumu and Bokuto bickered as they made their way into the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Yachi let out the laugh she had been desperately suppressing.

”Did you _see_ Tobio’s face! Oh man, you‘ve _done_ it now. Get out of here before you accidentally cause a fire.” she shoo’d him towards the exit. 

He laughed and was about to open the door before Yachi remembered something.

”By the way—“ She yelled across the lobby, “I think... I think I’m gonna try it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata playing on MSBY jackals and having Bokuto and Atsumu fight over him is CANON okay.

**Author's Note:**

> AMAZING ARTWORK OF SCENES IN THIS FIC BY @ZUMIIWA 
> 
> BOKUAKAHINA (chapter 6)  
> https://twitter.com/zumiiwa/status/1325717489662136321?s=21
> 
> TONGUE-RING KUROO (chapter 13)  
> https://twitter.com/zumiiwa/status/1325841791774420992?s=21
> 
> I also think everyone deserves to see the original sketch of Kuroo’s face:  
> https://twitter.com/greathornedowl5/status/1325852679269097472?s=21
> 
> If you guys are into this kinda stuff, come fangirl with me on twitter! @greathornedowl5


End file.
